


Sketches for "there is no death (there is a wedding)"

by Militia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mandalorian Marriage Traditions, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in the fic but definitely feel like tabbard would be easier to throw on after their "bedroom negotiations" than a shirt and pants.


End file.
